Cherry and Atticus in Mortal Kombat
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is tired of being pushed away in the sidelines since Atticus is as strong as a god, so she attempts to be in Mortal Kombat fighting simulations, and her wicked dreams soon come true when she and Atticus are invited to the International Mortal Kombat Competition to meet the fighters up close and in person so they can become professional and independent fighters.
1. Chapter 1

We are shown the city where a giant monster was attacking and Atticus zipped toward it and began to beat it up, but he went a little too far as he seemed too much into it.

 ** _"Atticus? Okay, Atticus, you got him..."_ **Drell's voice said. **_"Atticus? ATTICUS!"_**

Atticus's eyes widened before the city and monster faded and he was in a blank white room, revealing to be a training room.

 ** _"Okay, Atticus, I think you got him, come back in now."_ **Drell smiled proudly as he watched this with Mo and Cherry.

"Right, sorry." Atticus smiled bashfully before joining them.

* * *

Drell gave a thumb's up.

"I think you were a little-" Mo wasn't sure how to say.

"Man, Atticus, you are hardcore!" Cherry jumped in front of her best friend and actually praised him as she looked excited about fighting.

"Cherry, it's your-" Drell told the perky goth before she zipped into the training room. "Turn...?"

"Wow, she must be ready." Mo said.

"Oh, Drell, don't forget-" Atticus reminded.

"I know, Atticus, I know..." Drell replied as he lowered the danger level since despite being sharp and sour in personality, Cherry couldn't fight for herself like Atticus or Mo could. "Okay, here you go, Cherry!"

* * *

The room soon melted and became a simple and warm looking living room and the door creaked open to show a toy robot walking out the door which made Cherry angry that she was stuck with such a wussy challenge. "Are you kidding?" She glared before kicking the toy robot out of the room. "Guys, you turned it down again, I'm just as mean or tough as Atticus and Mo!" she then told the others before the toy robot charged up a laser. "Come on, guys, turn it up just this once, I'll show yooooouuu!" she then yelped as the toy robot zapped her with a laser and the room melted away since she had failed the challenge. "Aw, come on!"

"See, Cherry?" Drell smiled nervously. "You're just not ready for higher fighting levels yet..."

"It's not fair..." Cherry sulked before slamming the door behind her. "I'm a champ in Mortal Kombat."

"Well, yes, but, um-" Drell stammered.

"Give me a harder level." Cherry said.

"Oh, I would, I really would, but you might not survive..." Drell smiled nervously. "You could very well die."

"No, I won't, now raise the level." Cherry glared.

"Cherry, trust me, this is for your own good..." Drell smiled nervously.

" **RAISE THE LEVEL OR I'LL SCREAM!** " Cherry yelled in his ear.

"Okay, okay!" Drell panicked.

Cherry glared at him. Drell nervously set the dial up to Atticus's level which was of nine.

" **MORE!** " Cherry demanded.

"But Cherry, that's suicide!" Drell told her.

" **NOW!** " Cherry yelled.

Drell soon gulped before dialing up the level to ten. Cherry then went into the room as she waited for her challenge.

"Oh, wait, you have to sign this." Drell told her as he handed her a paper.

"Okay..." Cherry replied as she signed the paper which was actually a liability waiver as she was too excited to care about what it was. "What's this?"

"Uh, just your autograph, for when you're famous." Drell smiled nervous.

"Oh, I have many photographs." Cherry smirked.

"Of?" Drell asked, nervous of her smirk.

"Myself." Cherry smirked as she entered in the room.

* * *

Drell looked to the others. Cherry soon waited for the challenge and soon, the blank room melted to show a real challenge for her like in her Mortal Kombat video games, and where the area looked like an arena in one of her games.

"All right, a real challenge!" Cherry grinned evilly. "Bring it on!"

"Alright, here comes her opponent." Drell said.

"Please, nothing too risky, Drell..." Atticus told the warlock.

"I'll try, Atticus..." Drell sighed. "I don't know where this came from, but she's been so feisty lately, I heard last week she even got in a fight with Cassandra in school."

"She sure did." Atticus said.

Soon enough, someone fast soon ran into the arena.

Cherry flipped over slightly and fell to the floor as she wasn't expecting that before she stood up with a glare. "What the Foo was that?!" She soon saw who it was as she recognized this character from her Mortal Kombat games. "Oh, boy..."

"I don't know who you are, but prepare to fight!" The character got into a fighting stance and looked like they wanted her dead.

"Uh, who is that?" Mo asked.

"Uhh..." Drell stammered as he took out a booklet of the Mortal Kombat video game series. "That's either Sonya Blade, Lui Kang, Jade, or Mileena... I think..."

"The second one." Atticus said.

"Just so you know, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'll go down." Cherry told her opponent.

"Let's see you fight then." Lui Kang smirked evilly.

"Make your first move." Cherry smirked as she knew everything about Lui Kang.

Lui Kang came toward Cherry. Cherry felt a little nervous, but she didn't dare show it. Lui Kang went down at first and soon went forward with a high kick which was Dragon's Bite. Cherry soon moved out of the way, making the attack miss. Lui Kang then jumped back up onto his feet and grabbed Cherry as he was about to throw her.

Cherry then kicked his arm off and did a spin in the air before kicking him in the stomach which made him fall on the ground. "Ha! I used your own Butterfly Kick against you!"

"Whoa." Drell said, impressed.

"Well, you did send her into a Mortal Kombat world." Atticus smirked to the warlock.

"True." Drell nodded.

The fight was a long one, but in the end, Cherry was able to beat Lui Kang.

"Fatality!" Cherry announced for herself.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop this now before she rips that guy's spine out." Drell said nervously.

"And she's already ripped it out of him." Mo said.

"What?!" Drell asked as he did a double take, and where it was true as Cherry had Lui Kang's spine.

Mo buried her face in Atticus's chest as she didn't wish to watch that. Cherry then threw down the spine and raised her arms in victory which made the scene melt away.

* * *

"Okay, that was a bit too much..." Drell scolded Cherry as he came to see her. "What if that had been real?!"

"Then I would have gone up to the next round." Cherry smirked.

"You are out of control!" Drell told her.

"I am not!" Cherry glared. "You don't think I can do anything on my own!"

Two invitations soon appeared out of nowhere. Drell swiped the invitations so he could take a look at them.

"That was kinda scary how you ripped that guy's spine out, Cherry..." Mo shakily told the perky goth.

"I know, wasn't it awesome?" Cherry smirked.

"No, it was scary." Mo shivered.

"But awesome~" Cherry smirked.

"Oh, poor Mo..." Atticus frowned as he comforted his girlfriend.

"Um, Atticus, Cherry, these invitations are for you two." Drell said.

Cherry and Atticus looked over.

"See for yourselves." Drell handed them their invitations.

Cherry and Atticus soon accepted their invitations and opened them. Drell soon gave Mo a glass of water since she was shook up.

"Thank you, Drell..." Mo replied wearily as she drank the water with ease.

"We've been invited to an ancient tournament...?" Atticus asked as he looked at his invitation. "Between two realms...? Would that be like Mortal where we live and the Supernatural where Magic Class is?"

"Keep reading." Drell said.

"Duh!" Cherry replied to Atticus as she read her own invitation.

Atticus rolled his eyes at her before he continued to read his invitation. Of course, after reading, it caused Cherry to get very excited.

"So, um, what's this about?" Mo asked Atticus as she felt too anxious to ask Cherry.

"Cherry and I have been invited to compete in The International Mortal Kombat Competition." Atticus said.

Mo shuddered as she looked a little queasy.

"I better look after her while you two are gone." Drell replied.

"This... Is... **AWESOME!** " Cherry beamed.

"I think Timber can look after her." Atticus said, referring to Mo.

"Well... That might be best," Drell replied. "I have too much work to do, and it would be good for Mo to catch up with Timber and Gloriosa."

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "After all, they're family."

"Yay!" Mo smiled back.

Atticus smiled back to her.

"Be careful, okay?" Mo asked as she hugged him.

"I will." Atticus promised.

"How could he not be careful?" Drell asked. "I mean, come on, he's as strong as a god."

"I know..." Mo replied with a small sigh. "I just worry sometimes."

"Who are you, his mother?" Cherry smirked.

"Don't you two have a tournament/competition to pack for?" Drell asked.

"Yes." Cherry smirked.

"Run along now..." Drell told her.

"I will." Cherry smirked.

Drell glared. "GET OUT!"

Cherry soon ran off so she could go pack herself. Atticus soon ran out to get packed.

* * *

Drell then walked out of the training room with Mo and sent her home to relax, and where they soon saw Timber.

"Hey, Timber." Mo smiled.

"Hey, Mo," Timber replied. "Oh, you look a little faint."

"You don't wanna know what I've seen," Mo said before seeing weights. "And I can tell you're getting yourself bulked up."

"If you don't like it, I can stop..." Timber replied softly to his little sister.

"No, no, it's okay." Mo said.

"You seem so flush..." Timber said to her.

"Oh, I just saw something rather disturbing..." Mo shuddered before sitting on the couch.

"I'll go get you some water." Timber said as he left to get his sister a glass of water.

"Oh, thanks, Timber..." Mo smiled.

"You want pizza tonight?" Timber asked. "We can do whatever you want."

"I'm alright," Mo said. "Really."

Timber soon brought her her water.

"Thanks." Mo smiled and soon took a drink.

Timber soon got on the ground and started to do push-ups. Mo smiled to him and decided to watch a little TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry and Atticus soon continued to pack up until they were done. And once they were done, they followed the map connected to the invitations.

"Hey, kids, you want some cookies?" An old woman smiled from her house as she sat on her porch with a word search book.

"Put 'em in a doggy bag, Granny," Cherry replied. "Can't right now, we're on an adventure."

"Okay," The old woman smiled. "Don't catch cold!"

"We won't." Atticus smiled back.

Cherry and Atticus kept traveling.

"You think this fight will become intense?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Aw, come on, how bad can it be?" Cherry replied. "I mean, yeah, it's Mortal Kombat, but it can't be that intense like the video games." Unfortunately, she would be wrong.

* * *

It seemed to take a while for them as they traveled until they finally came to a stop.

"Finally." Atticus said.

"Are we there yet?" Cherry panted.

"Yep," Atticus replied. "Take a look for yourself."

"Thank goodness." Cherry sighed.

Cherry and Atticus walked more together to meet the others of the arena area. Once they got to the arena, they saw the others.

"Whoa..." Cherry said as she looked a little nervous before swallowing hard.

"Ooh, are you scared?" Atticus smirked.

"What? No!" Cherry replied. "W-Why would I be scared to see Mortal Kombat up close?"

"Well, looks like this will be dangerous." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied, actually a little shakily. "We could actually be frozen by Sub Zero..."

"Or have our souls taken by Luna." Atticus replied.

"Or our spines could actually be taken out!" Cherry panicked.

"Come on, let's go sign in." Atticus told Cherry as he walked ahead of her.

"I regret this decision..." Cherry muttered as she backed away nervously. "I wonder if it's too late to go to Granny's house and have those cookies?"

A sword soon came down in front of her.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped as she fell down slightly and cupped her chest while taking a shallow and wheezy breath.

A man with a fold around his eyes soon came toward the sword and picked it up.

"Kenshi..." Cherry whispered anxiously.

Atticus soon helped her up and brought her along to the registration.

Cherry hid behind Atticus as she looked quite scared before looking to him. "Atticus, I changed my mind, I wanna go home now."

"We can't go home, we just got here, besides, we were invited." Atticus reminded her.

"I'll just watch the movie..." Cherry smiled nervously. "I don't get nightmares anymore."

"Cherry, you've played the game, you know all their moves as much as I do." Atticus whispered to her.

Cherry looked around nervously. Atticus hummed to himself and soon signed himself and Cherry in.

* * *

After doing that, they now had to find out where they would stay until the tournament would start.

"Hmm... Where could we stay?" Atticus wondered.

"As far away from here as possible!" Cherry begged.

"Aw, come on," Atticus replied. "This from the high score mistress in the local video game arcade?!"

Someone soon arrived in front of them. Cherry looked a little nervous.

"A couple of newbies?" The person asked.

"That's us," Atticus replied. "I'm Atticus, and this is my friend, Cherry."

"And we're kind of wanting to know where we can stay until the tournament starts." Cherry said nervously.

"Well, maybe I can help." The person replied.

"And, um, you are...?" Atticus asked while Cherry shivered slightly.

Cherry seemed a little too nervous to answer.

"The name's Blade," The woman replied. "Sonya Blade."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Blade." Atticus smiled.

"Please, call me Sonya," Sonya replied. "Anyway, I can show you where you both can stay."

"Thank you, Sonya." Atticus smiled.

"Sure thing." Sonya replied.

"I am going to die..." Cherry said to herself.

* * *

After walking for a while, they soon arrived at where Sonya was taking them.

"This will be your temporary shelter," Sonya told them. "I hope the accommodations are fair enough for you."

"Sonya, will we die when we fight?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, you will," Sonya replied which made the perky goth pale slightly. "Unless you fight right, then you will deliver the fatality to your opponent before they can finish you."

"Thank you for telling us." Atticus said.

"You're most welcome," Sonya replied. "You'll have to do some training of course. Find out your best moves, use your best weapons, delivering your best blows."

"We will." Atticus nodded.

"I'll let you guys get settled in first." Sonya told them before leaving.

Cherry and Atticus went to get settled in, Atticus was unpacking, but Cherry just stood still.

"Cherry, calm down." Atticus said while unpacking.

"I-I-I'm fine, really... _Y-You're_ scared..." Cherry smiled nervously, she then shakily took a drink of her water bottle before holding it out while her hand shook and water splashed out from it due to the shaking.

Atticus looked unimpressed already knowing that Cherry was scared.

"I'll be right there, I just left something in the car..." Cherry smiled nervously before running off.

Atticus continued until he paused, and then called out. " **WE DIDN'T COME BY CAR!** " He soon saw that his best friend just used one of the classic lies. "Ooh...!" he then shook before running after Cherry.

* * *

"Hey, you're not from around here, are you?" A girl smirked to Cherry as she sat in a tree while meditating.

"Um, well, no, so, I thought I'd leave, and, uh, come back later..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"You know, you remind me a lot of me," The girl replied. "I didn't think I could fulfill my own or my brother's destiny from Raiden, but I decided that I was ready and it was time to seek it so we could carry on a proud tradition like our ancestors."

"Wait... You're Luna!" Cherry realized who this was. "You were always my favorite Mortal Kombat character because of how brave and bold you were to carry on your family's legacy."

"So, you've played as me before?" Luna asked.

"Sure, lots of times!" Cherry beamed.

"So then you know all my moves?" Luna asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Cherry nodded in excitement.

"You look scared though." Luna smirked slightly.

Cherry soon powered down. "Well, to be honest... I'm a little scared."

"Scared that you might not make it?" Luna guessed.

"Yeah..." Cherry admitted. "I mean, you guys literally fight to the death."

"That's because this is a serious tournament." Luna said.

"You sound so calm," Cherry replied. "I mean, if you lose, you'll just die! People don't come back to life from death!"

"I know, but you know what I do to keep myself calm in the heat of battle?" Luna asked.

"Um... What?" Cherry asked as she honestly didn't know.

Luna soon whispered of what helped her stay calm to Cherry. Cherry listened and soon relaxed.

"That's what it's all about." Luna advised.

"Thanks." Cherry smiled.

"Sure thing," Luna replied. "You look like you could use some help in the fight training department."

"Well, I'm no Karate Kid." Cherry admitted with a shrug.

"Then I'll teach what I can." Luna said.

Cherry smiled.

Atticus soon came over and panted once he found Cherry and Luna. "Cherry, there you are," he then said. "Luckily I caught you in time."

"Oh, um, hi, Atticus." Cherry blinked anxiously.

"Look, Cherry, I know you're scared, but we can fight." Atticus told her.

"Oh, I'm not scared anymore." Cherry said.

"You're not?" Atticus smiled, feeling proud of her.

"Yeah, Luna helped me." Cherry replied.

"That's great." Atticus said.

"This is your friend, huh?" Luna asked. "A boy?"

"Yes, Luna." Cherry replied.

"Hmm..." Luna paused in thought. "He kinda reminds me of Johnny Cage."

"This is my best friend, Atticus Fudo, and where he was trained by Goku." Cherry introduced.

"Goku, huh?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he's from the Dragon Ball world." Atticus smiled.

"Hm... I heard about him, I never met him though." Luna replied.

"Well, if you've heard about him, then you should know that he is as strong as they say." Atticus said.

"Hm, I suppose so," Luna smirked as she crossed her arms. "Maybe I can make your friend as strong as you."

"That would be interesting." Atticus replied.

"Though most likely impossible." Cherry said.

"Won't hurt to try," Luna giggled. "Oh, you two look quite hungry."

"I am a little hungry..." Cherry admitted.

"Well, are you all unpacked?" Luna asked. "I can take you to get some food."

"I'm unpacked." Atticus said.

"Uh, I guess I have some to do myself." Cherry replied.

"You better get to it," Luna suggested. "You guys have a big adventure ahead of you."

Cherry soon hurried to her luggage.

"Thanks, I guess Cherry needed that." Atticus told Luna.

"I guess she doesn't get out much." Luna replied.

"You could say that." Atticus said.

Cherry soon unpacked her own clothes as she went to get settled in as she tried not to be so scared about death. Once she unpacked, she joined Atticus and Luna.

* * *

Luna came to a pot and poured herself a bowl of some soup to show Cherry and Atticus what to get so far as they explored.

"Wow." Cherry said as she was amazed to see several Mortal Kombat characters up close and in person.

"This really means a lot to Cherry." Atticus said to Luna.'

"I can tell," Luna chuckled as she helped them to some food. "Tonight, you'll rest, but tomorrow, you will begin your training for the upcoming tournament."

"We understand." Atticus said.

Cherry looked a little nervous, but she tried to keep her cool.

"It'll be okay, Cherry..." Atticus told her. "Don't you think I was nervous when I first met Goku?"

"You were nervous?" Cherry asked.

"Well, yeah," Atticus replied. "I was nervous about meeting him and training with him... Of course, that was back with my fear of storms until Chichi sang to me."

"Her song must have been special if it got to help." Luna said.

"My Favorite Things." Atticus smiled in memory of the song.

"Nice." Luna said.

"It was such a lovely song," Atticus smiled. "Whenever I hear a storm while going to bed, now I just hear Chichi singing that song to me."

"I'd love to meet Chichi and Goku, maybe someday..." Luna shrugged. "Anyway, good to have you two on board for our little battle."

"Just know that I won't be holding back." Atticus said.

"Fair enough by me, because I won't either," Luna smirked. "Now we just need to find you a trainer."

"Someone who might be strong like me," Atticus replied. "No offense, but I'd like a guy too."

"Of course, of course..." Luna understood as she soon thought of who would be perfect for Atticus until she had an idea of who would be perfect.

Cherry and Atticus soon ate up since it had been a while since they last ate while Luna went to find a certain someone to help train Atticus before coming back to the two.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was a good meal." Cherry said.

"I'm stuffed." Atticus added.

They soon saw Luna coming back.

"Did you find someone for Atticus?" Cherry asked Luna.

"I sure did." Luna said.

"Great, who is it?" Atticus asked.

"Come on out, buddy and meet your new trainee." Luna called out to the man she had in mind to train Atticus while she would train Cherry.

 _'I wonder who's going to train me?'_ Atticus thought to himself.

A masked man came toward Atticus. Cherry zipped behind Atticus as she felt anxious about this man.

"Atticus Fudo, meet Scorpion." Luna introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Atticus said to the masked man.

Scorpion bowed to Atticus.

Cherry shivered nervously. "Scorpion..." she muttered to the masked man.

"It's okay, Cherry, he won't hurt me or you." Atticus smiled calmly.

Cherry smiled nervously to Scorpion.

"You remind me of myself at your age." Scorpion spoke to Atticus.

"Really?" Atticus smiled.

"Oh, yes," Scorpion replied. "I hope you enjoy your good night sleep tonight, because it'll be the last one for a long while."

"Yes, sir!" Atticus saluted.

"I like you already, let's see if you can live up to my expectations." Scorpion replied.

"I won't disappoint you, sir." Atticus saluted.

"You better not," Scorpion replied. "I don't take lightly to disappointments."

"And I never disappoint anyone," Atticus said. "Well, at times I do, but not all the time."

"You better not with me." Scorpion told him firmly.

"Uh, yes, sir." Atticus replied.

"Good." Scorpion nodded firmly.

Atticus looked up at Scorpion and soon saw as he left.

Cherry shook chills all around her body. "Scorpion always gives me the willies, ironically, Sub Zero is the cold one."

"He's a perfect trainer for you, Atticus." Luna said.

"I just hope I can appease him." Atticus replied.

"Better you than me." Cherry smirked.

"Gee, thanks." Atticus said, unimpressed.

Luna soon showed Cherry and Atticus where she and the others slept where they also unpacked.

"I hope this is comfortable enough for you all." Luna told them.

"It's comfortable." Atticus said.

"It'll do." Cherry added.

"If there is anything you should ever need, come find one of us." Sonya instructed.

"You got it." Atticus said.

"Get some rest, you guys will need it." Luna advised.

Cherry and Atticus soon settled in as they felt quite tired after a long journey away from home, and where they would need it. Cherry and Atticus fell fast asleep that night as they wondered what it would be like to fight in Mortal Kombat and not just in the video games, but this was real life, to them anyhow.

* * *

The next day soon came. Cherry and Atticus were at peace until they were yelled out of bed to wake up to start their training and the sun was just now coming up.

"Ugh... Do we have to get up now?" Cherry groaned. "The sun's not even awake yet..."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you kissed Mommy goodbye back home." Luna teased.

"Alright, we're getting up now." Atticus said.

Cherry grabbed onto her bed and stood up, looking a little miserable that her sleep was interrupted. "Why so early in the morning?"

"Better get used to it, Missy." Luna smirked.

"Trust me," Atticus said. "This is nothing."

"Hurry up and get moving." Luna replied.

"What about breakfast?" Cherry asked.

"Real combat specialists don't eat breakfast until an hour or two after warm-ups." Luna replied.

"I learned that the hard way during Royal Guard training." Atticus said.

Cherry groaned as she knew this would be a lot of work for herself.

* * *

Luna and Scorpion soon watched Cherry and Atticus at work as they did jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups, sprints, and crunches.

"I can't do this..." Cherry groaned as she fell on the floor while sweating. "I feel like I'm in gym class when Drell substitutes."

"Come on, Cherry, keep going!" Atticus said.

Cherry groaned as she tried to do what she could. Scorpion even sat on Atticus's back which was of course no trouble for him, though Cherry seemed to struggle with Luna on her back.

"Oh, come on, how is this fair?!" The perky goth asked out of pain.

"No pain no gain, Cherry." Luna advised.

"I've been in pain for SIX HOURS!" Cherry complained. "When can I stop?!"

"Keep going, I'll tell you when to stop." Luna told her.

Cherry groaned and soon kept pushing against her will.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"Aaaand... Stop!" Scorpion told Atticus who didn't even look tired.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"You don't even look tired..." Scorpion replied. "I'm impressed."

"He has trained under Goku." Luna said to him.

"Yeah, and trust me, he's way more strict than just these exercises." Atticus said.

"Okay, time for breakfast." Scorpion told the others.

"Finally..." Cherry groaned. "I'm starving."

* * *

They soon had breakfast. Cherry smiled peacefully as she made a ham, bacon, and egg sandwich with biscuits before digging right in. Atticus sipped his water and had some bacon himself.

"So, these are the new kids..." A man said before the two turned around and they saw that it was Johnny Cage. "Let's hope they don't suffer any miserable fatalities."

"Oh, we won't." Atticus said as he finished his breakfast.

Johnny chuckled. "I'd like to see what you're made of."

"I guarantee it won't be easy." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, really?" Johnny smirked back as he towered over him.

"Oh, yeah." Atticus replied as he stood up from his seat.

'Atticus, don't..." Cherry spoke nervously. "Oh, boy, this can't end well."

"Show me what you got, boy." Johnny smirked to Atticus.

"Oh, I sure will." Atticus smirked back.

"I'd like to see you try." Johnny laughed as he roughly ruffled up Atticus's hair.

"You'll see what I can do." Atticus said.

Johnny chuckled.

"He's under _my_ wing, Cage." Scorpion told Johnny.

"Oh, then I better hide under my bed from a little boy." Johnny replied.

 _'I hope I get to face him in my first match.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

* * *

After breakfast, Luna and Scorpion taught Cherry and Atticus their best moves and had practice fights with them before they would move onto the other fights in the world of Mortal Kombat, and where they would need it for the fights ahead.

"Come on, Cherry, you need to buck up." Luna told the perky goth.

"I don't get it," Cherry frowned. "I can fight great in my video games, but why can't I fight like I do with you guys in the games? I guess Drell was right about me... I'm just a spineless little duchess of darkness who's going to spend her whole life getting walked over."

"No, he was wrong." Atticus said.

"I can't fight..." Cherry sighed.

"You usually play your best Mortal Kombat when you're angry..." Atticus encouraged. "Try to think of something that makes you angry."

"Okay." Cherry shrugged.

"Hmm... What are some things that make you angry?" Luna asked. "I don't know this Drell person, but he seems to make you very angry."

Cherry soon glared at the mention of the warlock while shaking her hands as they balled up into fists. That seemed to give Luna an idea.

"I'll get you some chocolate later." Atticus told Cherry.

"No, I need meat." Cherry replied.'

"All right, I'll get you boneless chicken wings..." Atticus nodded as he took note of that for later.

"Alright, Cherry, focus on your hatred towards Drell." Luna said.

"What?!" Cherry asked.

"I know he must make you angry, but maybe you can channel that anger towards your own fighting..." Luna encouraged. "Think of the last time he really pushed your buttons."

"Oh, that's easy." Cherry glared.

"Channel that anger." Luna advised.

Cherry thought back to before she and Atticus came here about how Drell put her down about not being ready to fight on her own like Atticus and Mo could and she even seemed to turn bright pink in the face from hatred.

"And now let out all of your anger." Luna said.

Cherry concentrated hard as she thought back to training before coming with Atticus to this place, though her imagination was a bit exaggerated.

* * *

 ** _"Oh, Atticus, I'm so proud of you, you're my best student ever!" Drell beamed._**

 ** _"I wish I could be strong and independent too!" Cherry cried like a baby._**

 ** _"Don't cry, Cherry, maybe someday you'll be as cool and powerful as your best friend," Drell smirked. "But... Probably not~"_**

 ** _"Leave her alone, Drell." Atticus said._**

 ** _"Aw, look, you get all mad, but you can't do anything..." Drell smirked to Cherry before poking her over and over._**

 ** _"Stop it!" Cherry glared._**

 ** _"What're you gonna do?" Drell mocked before laughing._**

* * *

Cherry's eyes twitched and she soon squeezed her eyes shut and began to fight against Luna in perfection, and where Luna was rather impressed.

Cherry soon woke up and realized what she did. "I-I'm sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to..." she stammered nervously. "I didn't mean to get so aggressive like that, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," Luna smiled. "That was amazing."

"Really?" Cherry smiled back.

"Really." Luna smiled sincerely with a nod.

Cherry smiled back as she was now proud of herself and the training could really begin now. Raiden watched from afar as Cherry and Atticus were being trained by Scorpion and Luna to learn how to fight for themselves. Atticus could tell they were being watched, but didn't let that stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

There was soon time for a quick break before Cherry and Atticus would have their first fights.

"Cherry, I feel like we're being watched." Atticus said to his best friend.

"It's probably Raiden," Cherry replied. "He is a god after all."

"Well, I hope we get our first fights." Atticus said.

Scorpion soon put his hand behind their shoulders which made them flinch at first. "You two might just be ready for Kombat Training with the others..." he then said. "You also get to choose your first opponent."

"I choose Johnny Cage." Atticus smirked due to his first meeting with the man.

"I had a feeling you would choose him." Scorpion said.

Atticus nodded.

"How about you?" Scorpion asked.

"You mean I actually have to fight one of you guys?!" Cherry yelped.

"If you're going to be that squeamish, you'll never make it up against Mileena or Shang Tsung." Scorpion warned her coldly.

"Okay, okay, I'll choose." Cherry said.

Scorpion soon went with Atticus to make him fight up against Johnny Cage.

A fan was soon thrown toward Cherry and she instinctively ducked down from it and came toward it. "Kitana..." She then muttered once she realized what just happened.

"If you won't choose someone to fight, then I choose to fight you." Kitana narrowed her visible eyes toward the perky goth.

"Um, o-okay." Cherry said.

Kitana soon came toward Cherry.

"This is kinda sudden..." Cherry smiled nervously to the female ninja. "Any chance you'll go easy on a beginner?"

"Not a for a second." Kitana glared.

"Any chance I can have time to prepare?" Cherry asked only to be grabbed and thrown into a fighting ring. "Okay, maybe later!"

Kitana soon glared as she took her fan and fanned herself, looking fierce and sharp just like in the games, but this time, Cherry actually had to fight for her own life and not just in a video game. She then remembered her training with Luna. Kitana came toward Cherry and soon threw her fan.

Cherry yelped and soon ducked down to avoid the slicing from the fan before it could cut her. "Whew!" She sighed in relief. "That was close."

Kitana soon stood over Cherry and grabbed her by her throat and soon tossed her against the wall. Cherry groaned as that hurt and she stood up weakly with a glare before she wiped her mouth and saw blood drip down from her lip.

"Oh, that does it!" Cherry glared.

Kitana soon came toward Cherry to toss her around and beat her up again, but this time, Cherry was ready. Kitana jumped into the air to give Cherry a flying punch. Cherry narrowed her eyes and grabbed the woman's hand to fling her backward and threw her against the wall, and where she was successful. Kitana soon quickly jumped back up and soon made Cherry levitate in the air with her fun.

Cherry grunted and struggled to get down, but wasn't able to. Kitana then grabbed her fan and was about to swipe at Cherry with her fan to cut her again. Cherry soon focused and kicked at Kitana's face before she could get cut. Kitana shrieked from the kick before falling back. Cherry grabbed Kitana's fan and put it in her pocket before tackling the ninja woman to get back at her.

"You're more of a challenge than I thought." Kitana said.

"Thanks." Cherry smirked.

Kitana smirked back and soon teleported away.

Cherry looked around before she realized what just happened. "Aw, man, not the Pixie Dust Teleport!" She soon closed her eyes to try and hear Kitana.

Kitana soon came right behind Cherry with a sharp dagger. Cherry soon opened her eyes just in time. She then turned around and kicked the dagger out of Kitana's hand and grabbed it before jumping in front of her with a victorious laugh. Kitana then reached for her fan only for Cherry to show that she had it all along.

"Looking for this?" Cherry smirked.

"Give me that back, you little twerp!" Kitana demanded.

Cherry jumped up and soon kicked Kitana down which made her hit her head, but she soon blacked out and passed out, though not dying and a spotlight shined down on her since she had won the combat.

"Whoa." Cherry smiled.

Kitana looked dead for a minute. Cherry cringed nervously before she took the woman's hand and soon breathed in relief as she could feel a pulse.

* * *

"Well done on your first try, Cherry!" Luna congratulated.

"I kinda had no choice." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Some of us don't get a choice." Luna said.

Johnny Cage soon fell over with a lot of blood loss.

" **OH, MY GOD!** " Cherry yelped.

"Don't worry, no one dies here," Luna told Cherry. "He'll be fine by the next match."

"Say what?" Cherry deadpanned as this realm seemed quite different from her own. "So, you mean, no one actually dies here?" She then asked.

"No, he'll be knocked out for a while, but he won't be dead," Luna replied. "Raiden takes care of those who lose a fight."

"You mean I've been worried over nothing?!" Cherry asked.

"Well, you should be careful," Luna advised. "Though, if you die, just think of it as falling asleep with your heart beating slower or your lungs powering down, a lot like death, but not as permanent."

"Thanks for the advice," Cherry said. "And I think I know who Johnny Cage just fought."

* * *

Atticus cupped his mouth as he looked quite horrified.

"Uh, Atticus?" Cherry asked him.

"I just murdered someone..." Atticus muttered. "I know I'm strong, but... Oh, man, how can I live with myself?!"

"No one dies here, Atticus," Cherry told him. "He'll be fine once Raiden sees him."

"Seriously?!" Atticus asked out shock.

"Yeah, I was just told that..." Cherry replied a bit dryly as she wished she had known that earlier. "Remind me to kill a certain warlock for not telling me that and scaring the wits out of me for no reason."

"I'll remind you." Atticus said.

"Fascinating work, Atticus." Scorpion told his student.

"I just didn't think it'd be that extreme." Atticus replied since Johnny Cage lay dead on the ground.

"Don't worry," Scorpion said. "He's not dead."

"I know, I just don't like the idea of killing someone, good or evil." Atticus replied.

Someone soon appears.

"Augh!" Cherry and Atticus screamed out of surprise.

"Hey, you got scared." Cherry smirked to her best friend.

"He startled me." Atticus said.

Cherry snickered innocently. Raiden soon picked up Johnny Cage and began to leave without a word to heal the man.

"Well, he seems to be a man of few words." Atticus said.

"Raiden's always mysterious like that." Cherry nodded.

"He really is." Luna added.

"We got a long way to go," Scorpion told Cherry and Atticus. "I hope you both aren't too eager about finishing too quickly."

"Oh, um, no, sir..." Cherry nervously told him.

"Not by a long shot." Atticus added.

The training intensified with each day and Cherry and Atticus were even give their own Mortal Kombat uniforms for fighting the others with as for practice for upcoming adventures which would become more physically demanding.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why couldn't we have gone to a Sly Cooper world?" Cherry muttered as she looked tired after another day of physical training. "At least stealing from Carmelita Fox doesn't look so strenuous like Gym Class."

"I think stealing is harder than it seems for Sly Cooper." Atticus said.

"Aw, come on, how hard can it be?" Cherry replied.

"Let's ask Mo." Atticus chuckled.

"You two have a visitor." Luna told Cherry and Atticus.

The two soon came out to see who came to see them and they saw it was Drell who was looking among the others who were training how to fight as some weapons flew through the air, but he dodged them with ease.

* * *

"Drell?" Atticus and Cherry asked out of confusion.

"Hey, kids," Drell smiled. "How's it going?"

"We survived our first matches." Atticus said.

"Lemme see..." Drell said before examining them. "Hmm... Cherry, you have a few cuts."

"Kitana battled me against my will." Cherry replied.

"Of course..." Drell nodded before looking to Atticus. "Hmm... You have a few scars, but nothing too serious."

"Yeah, I know." Atticus said.

"It's good to see that you guys are doing fine with fighting for yourselves..." Drell said as he walked by them. "Very good... Especially if... **SOMEONE TRIED TO STAB YOU FROM BEHIND!** " he then took out a sword to strike down Cherry with.

Cherry soon took out a shield while kneeling to defend herself from the sword as it clashed.

"Wow." Drell said.

Cherry smirked to him.

"Very good, but **CAN YOU STAND STILL?!** " Drell smirked back before attempting to trip her by kicking behind her legs.

Cherry soon back-flipped, dodging his kick.

"Very good..." Drell smirked. "Now, how about-"

Cherry soon teleported away.

"W-Where'd she go...?" Drell looked around.

Cherry soon appeared right behind Drell and grabbed a hold of his neck, about to snap it which would then kill him instantly.

"Whoa! Okay, okay, I give!" Drell told her.

Cherry smirked before she slid down from his back.

"Okay, I'm impressed!" Drell chuckled to her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe you're not so spineless after all."

"Of course I'm not." Cherry said.

"I'm so proud of you both," Drell told them. "Have any of you been killed yet?"

"Yes," Cherry folded her arms with a sharp glare. "Tanya got me with an Air Split Drop and threw me into a sharp pit with human skulls and remains, it hurt like heck until Raiden had to revive me."

"Hey, I thought you'd know about resurrection in this world." Drell shrugged modestly.

"And now I do." Cherry said.

"I brought you guys some fighting clothes." Drell handed them gift wrapped boxes with their names on them.

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Cherry added.

"I hope they suit you guys enough," Drell replied. "I kinda took some advice for your outfit from Goku, Atticus."

"Cool." Atticus said.

The two soon opened up their presents to find their new fighting outfits which were those of their favorite colors.

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, not bad," Cherry added. "Blue's the best."

"I thought you might like them," Drell nodded to them. "And guess who else is also competing?"

"Hmm..." Cherry and Atticus paused to think that over.

"I'll give you an easy hint: he does karate and is married to the Ox King's daughter." Drell said.

"Cherry! It's Goku!" Atticus beamed as he grabbed a hold of her and shook her.

Cherry babbled and looked painfully dizzy. "Sttaaaawwwwpp shaaaakkinnng meee!"

"When does he arrive?" Atticus smiled at Drell.

"He's gonna come for your dinner hour since you'll have recreation time afterward," Drell replied. "Well, that and I mentioned food and he couldn't refuse."

"Should have known." Atticus smiled.

"Maybe you guys will have another adventure together," Drell replied. "Uh, Cherry, where did you get a Dragon Ball?"

"Atticus wanted me to have it." Cherry shrugged as she held her souvenir from Atticus's adventure.

"And it's hers now." Atticus said.

"You better be careful with that," Drell warned Cherry. "You can be quite the klutz."

"Thanks, Drell." Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, speaking of dragons..." Drell said before taking out giant eggs to them. "Let this be a hint to your next voyage to Ever After High."

"The Dragon Games?" Cherry and Atticus guessed.

"Yes," Drell replied. "The first one in many years, but Raven and Crow's mother might make it the last if you're not careful."

"Uh-oh..." Atticus said.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Atticus waited for Goku before he would eat while Cherry stuffed her face, and where a second later, a certain man appeared.

'Goku!" Atticus beamed.

"Hey, kiddo," Goku gave Atticus a bear hug before looking down to his plate. "You gonna finish that?"

"Yes." Atticus smirked as he took his plate away from him.

"Dang it." Goku pouted.

"Go get your own, Goku." Atticus chuckled.

"All right, I will." Goku nodded and soon did just that.

"Drell tells me about another adventure coming up," Atticus said to his mentor. "Can you tell me anything about it?"

"Sure." Goku said as he came back with his plate full of every food.

Atticus chuckled to that.

"Oh, you must be Cherry," Goku spotted the perky goth. "You look like Chichi when I play rough with the boys."

"Hello," Cherry greeted dryly since she didn't know Goku like Atticus did and wasn't very social with him. "So, what's this adventure that Drell mentioned?"

"Oh, nothing much," Goku smiled. "Just a little visit to another planet."

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

"Which planet?" Cherry asked.

"Some call it the World King Planet," Goku told her. "Some extra training, I hope you're up for that, Atticus."

"I won't fail you." Atticus promised.

"I know you won't." Goku said.

Atticus smiled to Goku as he soon kept eating dinner with him.

"So, this is Goku..." Cherry replied as Goku ate a lot more than she did. "Fascinating..."

"Yeah," Atticus said. "Goku is a big eater."

"So I see..." Cherry replied.

"Little Miss Sunshine, isn't she?" Goku joked about how Cherry seemed deadpan and cynical.

"Yeah, the only time when she's not like this is on her birthday and Halloween." Atticus said.

Cherry glanced at him.

"Well, it's true!" Atticus replied. "It also doesn't help that they're so close together."

"Mm..." Cherry hummed before she continued to eat until she would feel full, she then took out her Dragon Ball. "Um, Gonard?"

"Goku." Goku corrected.

"Whatever," Cherry replied. "Um, what exactly does a Dragon Ball do?"

"Well, if you have all six Dragon Balls you can summon Shenron, and he will grant you one wish." Goku smiled.

"Huh..." Cherry replied before glancing to Atticus. "Hey, why did you only give me one?!"

"I didn't think you'd want a wish." Atticus said with an innocent shrug.

Cherry rolled her eyes at that.

"Okay, okay, next time, you'll get a wish." Atticus said.

"A _simple_ wish?" Cherry joked.

"Nah, that's Darla's friend Annabelle's job." Atticus joked back.

"Anyway, I can't wait to compete." Goku smiled as he finished his food.

"Me neither," Atticus smiled back. "I've been trained by Scorpion."

"I've heard of him." Goku said.

"You ever meet him?" Atticus asked while drinking his glass of water.

"No, but I've heard he's a strong fighter." Goku said.

"Well, hopefully during our week here, you can meet up." Atticus replied.

"Sounds good to me, little buddy." Goku accepted.

* * *

After they finished eating, a weapon landed in front of Atticus's feet.

"YOW!" Cherry flinched at first before jumping back into a fighting stance. "Atticus, you okay? What was that?!"

Atticus soon saw the weapon and recognized it from one of the Mortal Kombat characters. A blindfolded man seemed to glance in Atticus's direction before crossing his arms with a steady nod.

"How'd he do that?" Goku asked Cherry.

"Kenshi's just mysterious like that." Cherry replied.

Atticus nodded back at Kenshi as his way of accepting his challenge. Kenshi soon came toward Atticus and took his sword back. Atticus soon jumped up on the table to face him.

"My sandwich!" Cherry cried out.

"Saved it." Goku said as he showed her her sandwich.

Cherry smiled as she then took it and ate it.

"All right, Kenshi, I guess it's you and me," Atticus smirked to the blind Mortal Kombat character. "So, shall we get this match out of the way?"

"Yes." Kenshi replied.

"Okay." Atticus said before going to meet him so that they could fight together.

* * *

A gong was soon sounded so that the two could have their fight against each other. Once in the arena, they both bowed to each other to show sportsmanship.

" **FIGHT!** " A voice told them.

Kenshi began toward Atticus by striking his sword around to slice or hack at Atticus. Atticus soon brought out his Sword of Harmony and blocked Kenshi's sword even if he wouldn't get hurt by Kenshi's sword. Kenshi and Atticus both engaged into a sword fight.

"I wonder how you fight when you can't see?" Atticus said to Kenshi.

"Just 'cuz you have eyes doesn't mean you always see." Kenshi smirked.

"You use your other senses, right?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes," Kenshi replied. "Though my eyes aren't that good, my other senses are a lot stronger."

"That sounds like a pretty good life lesson." Atticus smiled.

Kenshi soon tried to stab him only to be surprised by the result.

"Atticus!" Cherry cried out.

"What?!" Atticus called back.

"You got stabbed!" Cherry told him.

"Oh, did I?" Atticus asked as he didn't even seem to notice. "Oh, yeah, I did."

"That sword he has must be enchanted." Goku said.

"Oh, you don't know?" Cherry asked. "That's the Sword of Harmony from Equestria."

"I meant Kenshi's sword." Goku said.

"Oh, that," Cherry replied with a small chuckle. "Well, Sentō's a different story."

Atticus soon took out a Senzu Bean and ate it.

"Ah, yeah, way to go, Atticus!" Goku cheered.

Kenshi soon lifted his sword up and was about to slice at Atticus, but then the Sword of Harmony glowed for a bit. Atticus picked up his sword as he looked ready against Kenshi this time as it was intense between the two of them. This time, Kenshi's sword shattered on impact of Atticus's body.

Cherry gasped in shock. "Atticus... He... He destroyed Sentō, but... That's impossible!" She then remembered when the Sword of Harmony glowed.

"Are you okay...?" Goku asked Cherry as they watched Atticus against Kenshi.

"The Sword of Harmony!" Cherry told him.

Goku's eyes widened at her. Cherry shivered nervously as she was in suspense for Attcus against Kenshi with their swords.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, the match was over.

"I can't look..." Cherry shuddered. "Just tell me who won."

"Atticus." Goku said.

Cherry looked away to see that Atticus had in fact won and she gasped happily. "You're alive!" she then went to a deadpan expression to make it look like she didn't care. "I mean, who cares?"

Atticus should have expected that from her.

"Not bad..." Scorpion told Atticus. "It almost makes me smile."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Atticus said.

"You should." Cherry advised.

"I wonder who your next opponent will be?" Goku said to her.

"Hopefully someone a little easy," Cherry replied. "I'm still a little light-headed from Kitana."

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

* * *

There was soon more eating and for a while, everyone relaxed until the next morning.

"So, Goku, how's the boys?" Atticus asked. "They're like the brothers I've always wanted."

"They're doing great." Goku smiled.

"I miss them," Atticus smiled back. "They were great, even if they thought I was weird for liking to eat broccoli."

"I thought Goten was the only one that thought that was weird." Goku said.

"They both thought it was weird," Atticus replied with a shrug. "I wasn't very popular growing up."

"I bet you wish you could go back in time and beat up those bullies you grew up with." Goku replied.

"Oh, boy, do I." Atticus said.

"Well, we'd be glad to have ya back," Goku smiled. "The boys missed you too, especially Trunks."

"I guess I could come back." Atticus said.

"Great!" Goku beamed.

"Um... You think Cherry could come check it out too?" Atticus asked. "It might be good for her to experience your world since I got to see Mortal Kombat up close."

"Well... I suppose that would be okay," Goku shrugged. "I don't know what to think of her honestly."

"She's a perky goth." Atticus shrugged.

"Does that mean she laughs at funerals?" Goku scratched his head.

"It's complicated..." Atticus replied. "But thanks for letting her come experience your world."

"Sure thing, kiddo," Goku smiled. "You're like another son to me."

Hearing him say that caused Atticus smile. Goku smiled back.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Everyone was soon in bed to rest up for more fighting in the morning.

A certain deathly sorcerer seemed to be checking out the camping ground where they all were and Cherry seemed to shiver in her sleep almost as if she could sense his presence. Then all of a sudden her medallion appeared and glowed, shielding her.

"Hmm..." The dark voice commented. "Interesting... She seems to have an Equestrian medallion..." He soon left her room.

Cherry shivered slightly and turned over in her sleep.

"Hmm... Strange..." The man muttered to himself before looking to where Atticus slept.

Drell soon let out a battle cry as he ran toward the man with a battle ax to get rid of him for spying on his students. Although he soon stopped as the man sent a chill down his spine. "Well, well, who are you...?" He then asked.

"The most powerful man in the universe." Drell replied in a high voice since he was scared.

"Oh, really?" The man smirked. "Boo."

Drell yelped and shivered slightly. "Oh, come on now, Shang, let's talk about this..." he then smiled nervously. "Cherry and Atticus aren't even part of this area, you shouldn't go after them like you do with the other Mortal Kombattelists."

"You know that I have to fight everyone in this area." Shang said.

"Yes, I know, of course, and that excludes Cherry and Atticus." Drell replied.

"Oh, I might have to include them..." Shang said as he looked right into the warlock's eyes which made him freeze with fear. "I'll even give them a special motivation."

"And what would that be?" Drell trembled.

Shang smirked slightly before taking out his hand. "Your soul is mine."

"No, no, no, let's not do that..." Drell begged with a nervous smile. "Just leave them alone, they're only children!"

"They're teenagers." Shang said.

"They're still young!" Drell begged.

Shang soon glared at Drell who looked quite scared to death and soon his eyes lolled back into his skull and his body fell flat on the ground as his soul was taken from him.

"Give his soul back." Atticus's voice glared.

Shang turned around with a glare back which made him see Atticus wide awake. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Atticus Fudo, and I'll challenge you to Mortal Kombat in exchange for the warlock's soul." Atticus glared back.

Shang just laughed. "You're merely a child~"

"Like you said earlier, I'm a teenager." Atticus said.

"Same difference," Shang chuckled. "So, say we do fight, what's in it for me?"

* * *

"Atticus?" Cherry woke up slightly and looked around as she felt something was wrong before she came to see what was going on and gasped once she saw who her best friend was talking to. "Shang Tsung!"

"If you win, you can have my soul or better yet, my body," Atticus said. "Along with the Sword of Harmony."

Cherry's eyes widened in fear.

"Hmm... Interesting wager... I can't help, but notice that you and your female friend have Equestrian medallions, so I suppose this sword is also from Equestria." Shang smirked in interest.

"Yep, it sure is." Atticus said before bringing out the legendary sword.

Shang soon took the sword to take a look at it.

"Atticus, can I talk to you...?" Cherry shakily asked her best friend. "I mean... You just basically made a bargain with The Devil."

"Trust me," Atticus said. "I can take this guy."

"You could die!" Cherry replied. "Not even I could beat Shang Tsung in the final boss battles of Mortal Kombat on my video games!"

"He's that tough?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry replied. "We might as well take this time to now think about the good times we had with Drell... I personally haven't had any, but you could always speak for his funeral or memorial service."

"Cherry, I'm not going to let him die." Atticus said.

"I can't lose you though..." Cherry told him. "You're a pain in the butt, but you're my pain in the butt!"

"I'll live, besides Raiden will just bring me back if I die." Atticus said.

"Not this time," Shang smirked. "The deal is final, so if you die against me, you will be dead forever..."

"NO!" Cherry cried out.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"If you want to back out, I don't blame you, but you can say goodbye to your so-called teacher." Shang mocked.

"No, I'm not backing out." Atticus glared.

"So, have we got a deal?" Shang smirked.

Atticus glared before he took a breath. "We've got a deal... We'll battle tomorrow at night right after dinner, if I win, you bring Drell back and leave us all alone."

"And I win your soul and body is mine, along with this." Shang smirked as showed the Sword of Harmony.

"Yes..." Atticus replied bravely. "You have my word."

"Done!" Shang grabbed Atticus's hand and shook it.

Cherry soon bowed her head as this would take a lot more than simple training.

"Looks like someone's training is going to be intensified..." Scorpion noted.

* * *

The next day soon came. Atticus yawned as he wearily opened his eyes and yelped at first to see Scorpion facing him.

"Atticus, wake up," Scorpion told him. "You're up against Shang Tsung tonight, and you're going to need all the training you can get, even if it means working yourself to death, though in this case, metaphorical speaking."

"How do you know about my match?" Atticus asked.

"I was meditating before my own slumber and I overheard you two last night." Scorpion replied, mysteriously as always.

"Oh..." Atticus said.

"Do you realize what a stupid move you just made for yourself?" Scorpion replied.

"I wasn't going to just let Drell die." Atticus said.

"That's quite noble of you." Scorpion replied.

"I don't care if I win or lose, but I wouldn't want to lose," Atticus said. "Whatever you got for me, I'm ready, no matter how long or hard it takes."

"Alright then." Scorpion said.

Atticus nodded in determination as he wondered what poor Drell was going through right now.

* * *

"So hot..." Drell panted as he was in the fiery underworld right now since Shang took his soul. "Why the heck did I have to be sent here?!"

There was soon dark laughter heard.

"Heh... How ironic is it that I just got a chill down my spine?" Drell smiled nervously before he soon turns around to see who had a dark laughter. "Oh, my God..."

"You _wish_..." The Devil sneered to the warlock. "Finally, your soul is mine to use and abuse. Atticus doesn't stand a chance against Shang Tsung."

"I'm sure he'll win." Drell said.

"Now then," The Devil smirked. "For your eternal punishment."

"I won't be here long," Drell glared. "Atticus will get me out of this fiery pit."

"Hmm... Yes, that deal, you know that if he wins, you'll be set free, but if he loses, you'll still be set free, but he takes your place and his body is up for keeps." The Devil smirked.

Drell glared as he shook his fists, trying not to be intimidated by the Ruler of Hell.

"We'll just have to see." The Devil smirked.

"Man, it's hotter than the deserts that Sabrina's mother explores..." Drell panted and waved his face.

"Oh, you don't like it?" The Devil mocked. " **TOO BAD!** "

"Atticus, please win." Drell begged quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpion and Atticus did more intense training than usual since Atticus had to fight for both his and Drell's souls, not to mention his Sword of Harmony which he had someday hoped to pass down onto his own future son, and where the training would help in his match.

"Man, Scorpion, this is intense training." Atticus said to his trainer.

"You better hope you win against Tsung." Scorpion replied firmly.

"I know that I'll win," Atticus said. "I just know it."

"You had better hope so," Scorpion replied. "This is serious this time, Raiden won't help you back."

"I understand, Scorpion." Atticus nodded.

"Alright then." Scorpion said.

Atticus bowed to Scorpion.

* * *

The other men of Mortal Kombat helped out Atticus while Cherry seemed to be stressed about his well-being.

"Word about his match must have spread out." Luna said.

"That boy's a fool, but I really hope he wins." Sonya agreed.

"Same here." Kitana said.

"I've known Atticus since we were kids," Cherry sighed. "I don't know what happened to him during those years, but I know that it had to be something big."

"Has he always been so brave?" Luna asked.

"Well... A little..." Cherry replied. "We stood up for each other against our old bullies."

"That sounds like it was a start." Kitana said.

"I don't know where he gets it from," Cherry shrugged. "Both his parents had quite the adventures in their day, especially his mother."

'I just hope it's enough to go against Shang..." Jade shuddered. "Not even I was as harsh as him when I worked with Shao Kahn."

"I hope so too." Cherry added.

* * *

Atticus felt a little wore out for one of the few times in his life, so Scorpion actually allowed him to get some rest until Shang would appear to fight against him.

"Whoa, I've never seen Atticus this exhausted in a long time." Goku said.

"He's gonna need all the rest he can get," Cherry added. "Who knows when Shang will show up?"

"The way he's exhausted reminds me of his first day of training." Goku said.

"Man, you guys really work him hard," Cherry replied. "I guess I'm glad I'm a girl."

"Some girls work out hard too." Goku said.

"Yeah!" The Mortal Kombat women told Cherry which made her smile nervously.

"Uh, so, how exhausted was Atticus on his first day of training?" The perky goth asked Goku.

"He was pretty wiped out," Goku replied in memory. "I was worried that I maybe killed him, but no worries, training is all apart of learning, like when I was younger."

"Is it true you used to have a tail?" Cherry asked.

Goku nodded to that.

"Why?" Cherry asked with confusion. "Where did you even come from before Earth?"

Goku began to tell her his origin story. Cherry listened since she didn't know Goku as well as Atticus did. Atticus slept peacefully and began to dream about a tropical paradise with Mo holding a bowl of food for him and feeding him like he was her king.

"So, when he showed you his fighting skills, how did it go?" Luna asked Goku.

"Well..." Goku said.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Atticus yawned and stretched as he came out to meet Goku for some training._

 _"You ready to go, kiddo?" Goku asked Atticus like he was another one of his sons._

 _"You know it." Atticus said._

 _"Okay, no easy stuff." Goku warned._

 _"Oh, boy..." Atticus sighed, but smiled as he was sure that he could handle this just fine._

 _"Ready?" Goku asked._

 _"I suppose I am," Atticus replied. "Do your worst if you must."_

 _"Alright, but you better hope you have fast reflexes." Goku said._

 _"Make my day." Atticus challenged._

 _Goku nodded as he was going to go against Atticus for their first lesson without any hesitation or holding back. He soon ran towards him with a strong punch. Atticus narrowed his eyes as he got ready to fight back only to get punched in the face._

 ** _Flashback Interrupted_**

* * *

Cherry snickered in present day.

"What?" Goku asked her.

"You punched Atticus in the face?!" Cherry asked. "Come on, man!"

"No, really, my speed was a little too fast for him to block." Goku said.

Cherry just laughed at the idea of Atticus getting beat. Atticus groaned and turned over since she laughed kind of loud.

"Oops." Cherry cupped her mouth.

"Anyway..." Goku said before continuing.

* * *

 ** _Back to Flashback_**

 _Atticus and Goku soon began their training._

 _"Sorry if I hurt ya, kid." Goku said._

 _"It's okay, I just didn't expect you to be that fast." Atticus said who now had a black eye._

 _"Ooh, that's quite a shiner you got." Goku winced._

 _"Don't worry about it." Atticus reassured._

 _"You sure?" Goku asked._

 _"Trust me," Atticus replied bravely. "That was a butterfly kiss anyway."_

 _"Hm, maybe next time I won't go so easy." Goku smirked._

 _"I wouldn't expect you to." Atticus smirked back._

 _Goku playfully scoffed._

 _"Show me what you got!" Atticus challenged._

 _"Okay, but, remember, you asked for it." Goku smirked._

 _Atticus smirked back._

"Ah, those were the days..." Goku narrated. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Goku chuckled before sighing about the good times he had with Atticus.

"Yes, Atticus felt like the next Hercules," Cherry agreed. "I still think about the times we spent with the demigod himself before the final battle with Hades."


	8. Chapter 8

After a while, Atticus finally woke up. Shang soon came to the camping ground which sent chills down most of the others' spines worse than competing against Sub Zero.

"Here's heeeere~" Cherry told the others in an eerie tone to fit the mood.

"Looks like Atticus woke up in time." Luna said.

Everyone stood aside as Shang came toward Atticus. Atticus yawned and stretched before looking Shang dead in the eyes.

"Ready to die?" Shang taunted Atticus.

"Ready to lose?" Atticus taunted back.

"Hmph... Not bad..." Shang snorted. "Your soul will be mine, Atticus Fudo, that and your precious Sword of Harmony."

"We'll see." Atticus glared.

Shang nodded firmly.

* * *

Everyone soon joined together as they were going to watch Atticus and Shang fight to the death. Cherry seemed to be the only one to be nervous. A gong was soon sounded which began the combat battle. Shang began his turn by throwing flaming skulls toward Atticus to burn him. Atticus soon dodged the skulls with his super-speed.

Shang then shot fireballs from each hand. Atticus ducked down from the fireballs, not getting hit by either of them. Shang then tried to do a slide launch against Atticus before kicking him down. And where his foot soon hit the ground as he had instant transport away before he would get kicked. Cherry covered her eyes as she couldn't bear to watch this herself even if Atticus was doing very well at first.

"Where'd you go?" Shang glared as he looked around.

"Huh?" Cherry asked before she took a look.

Atticus soon came right behind Shang and knocked him down.

"Impressive." Shang glared.

Atticus smirked. "Feel free to give up, sir."

"Never." Shang said.

"Then neither will I." Atticus replied.

The two of them continued on fighting. Cherry still refused to look while everyone else seemed calm and quiet.

* * *

The match was so intense and where both competitors were beginning to get exhausted until Shang collapsed. Atticus wiped his forehead as he stood there, but looked like he could drop.

"Shang is out!" Scorpion announced. "Atticus has won!"

Everyone soon cheered and where Cherry cheered the loudest of all. Everyone soon took a look at Cherry and even Atticus did.

"Um, I mean, way to go Atticus." Cherry said.

"Thanks, Cherry." Atticus smirked to his best friend.

* * *

Soon enough, there was rumbling heard and the sky turned blood red and scary at first. The Devil rose up from Hell and had Drell right behind him and walked with him.

"Atticus..." Drell smiled proudly. "You did it."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Atticus asked.

"No, but my forty lashes kinda changed my feelings here and there." Drell said before grimacing.

"You monster!" Atticus said to the Devil.

"Thank you~" The Devil smirked without remorse for his harsh actions.

"Now, release him." Atticus glared.

"Oh, very well..." The Devil sighed and rolled his eyes before releasing Drell.

Cherry came toward The Devil with a glare.

"Cherry." The Devil nodded.

"Lucifer." Cherry nodded back.

"Well, I should be off." The Devil said.

Cherry nodded to the demon again.

"Tell Peach that she should come over?" The Devil asked the perky goth.

"I'm pretty sure that she'll be over as soon as you can ice-rink at your place." Cherry smirked.

The Devil soon left.

"Drell, you're okay." Atticus smiled.

"Way to go, Atticus," Drell smiled back. "I can't believe you actually won against Shang!"

"I have to admit, I was almost at my limit." Atticus said.

"Not bad," Scorpion admitted. "I must admit, I had my doubts, but I think you're a much better fighter now."

"You too, Cherry." Luna added.

"Heh..." Cherry smirked and folded her arms. "I'm better than I thought."

"I agree." Drell said.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus smiled as they felt a lot better about themselves. Drell walked off with Atticus. Cherry was about to follow until Drell soon came up behind her to pounce on her and she soon tucked and rolled out of the way.

"Okay, that was good!" Drell's voice called out. "Good job, Cherry, I won't treat you like a spineless coward anymore!"

"Good." Cherry nodded.

"And now, my children, it's time to go back home," Drell told Cherry and Atticus. "I'm going to tell your parents about your progress. Cherry, I'm so proud of you, I'll let you choose the next adventure. Name it and it shall be yours."

"Slumber Land." Cherry replied before falling over and snoring to get some sleep.

"Ah, yes, Slumber Land," Drell nodded. "A wonderful place, though not good to encounter with the Nightmare King..." He then looked down to see that the perky goth had fallen asleep. "Oh, she just wants to sleep... Oh, well, maybe next time."

The End


End file.
